yokaiwatchfandomcom-20200223-history
EP061
, , and is the 61st episode of the Yo-kai Watch anime series. is the 56th episode of the anime series. It was broadcasted in Japan on March 20, 2015, and in the United States on February 18, 2017. Summary Komasan, Komajiro, and Phonius travel to the desert to search for the alien. Nate enters Endure It & Win to win the grand prize, and uses Yo-kai Enduriphant to help him. Nate tries to stay up all night with help from the Yo-kai Wydeawake. Plot Kaptain Komasan and the Alien When the Expedition team way make their way in a vehicle through the desert, Komajiro finds out that the passenger in the front seat is actually the same person he met from earlier making Komasan thinks that he has a brother. As they arrive in the middle of the desert, they look around until Phonius warns them about creatures in the desert like scorpions. Komasan asks him about what they are, but Phonius uses descriptive terms relating to them and explains them on why they're dangerous. Meanwhile, some crew members get some live lobsters from a bucket and put them on the desert field while Phonius thinks of them as scorpions and tries to stomp on them. This makes Komajiro feels awkward about the situation while Komasan gets scared about Phonius being hurt from the creatures. Phonius pretends to make the creatures chase him while he's actually chasing them and it eventually pinches his nose while as Komajiro looks at him in an weird manner. The team make their way to an electrified steel chainlink fence and tries to find a way to get past it. It turns out that the chainlink fence is actually singular, making Phonius feel unimpressed (as the camerman explains it to him because of budget cuts) while Komasan and Komajiro make their way through via the left side of the fence. Phonius attempts to cover it up once more, by proving that they can't come through there. In the evening, the team decide to camp out at the desert while Komasan explains on camera about what an alien is like until he is given a newspaper which has a picture of the creature on it. Suddenly, Komasan notices one of the crew members getting out an alien suit while Phonius tries to cover it up by trying to hide it from them. He also finds a mysterious fishing pole getting him to think that fish are found in the desert. At night, Komasan finally finds a UFO which turns out to be hung from that same fishing pole he found earlier. When the UFO lands in an uneven way (with Phonius stating about it crash landed) the alien rises from it and slowly makes his way towards the expedition team while the cameraman tries to make the footage shaky by carelessly moving the camera around. As the alien gets closer, Komasan asked if the creature spoke human language until he slips causing it to grunt in pain. Komasan decides to meet with the alien until Phonius orders one of his members to shine a bright blue light in front of him. This causes the expedition team to get distracted by the light while the other crew members drag all of the props away from their view. Next morning, Phonius finds out that the trip back home would be long until he unexpectly notices a jogger passing by and they all found out that they were in the sandy beach all along and not in a real desert. Komajiro thought it was terrible and makes his way back until Komasan notices a UFO from the distance which soon multiplies to more UFOs. Komasan waves goodbye to them as he makes his way back, and before they all disappear. Yo-kai Enduriphant Yo-kai Wydeawake Debuts Yo-kai * Enduriphant * Wydeawake Characters Humans * Nate * Bear * Eddie * Phonius * Mr. Batham * Lily Adams * Aaron Adams Yo-kai * Whisper * Jibanyan * Enduriphant * Wydeawake * Komasan * Komajiro * Fidgephant Trivia * Phonius says "totally legit!" while he tries to cover up the singular fence, referencing Whisper's Secret Past. * Aaron Adams telling Nate, Bear, and Eddie not to watch inappropriate shows references the boys' overnight misbehavior in Yo-kai Signibble. * The handheld game console (Called the Super SFX in the original version, unnamed in the English dub) Nate wants to win in the game show is a parody of the New Nintendo 3DS. * In Yo-kai Wydeawake, when Nate says "If you don't get up, I'll draw all over your faces" might be a reference to Jigglypuff that appears in the Pokemon anime, and draws over faces after they put them all to sleep. * In the English dub, the other contenders for the game show Nate participates in are actually named after the voice actors and actresses that played the role of various characters before they got recast from Usapyon Is Here! ** Those include , , , , , and Dub Differences * Phonius' name for the scorpions appears on-screen in the Japanese version. The dub simply leaves this scene textless. * The text on the handheld game console box was painted over. Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Season 2 Dub episodes